Will I ever get the chance?
by jump21
Summary: Alex never thanks Justin for getting her out of the trouble she causes, now she finds herself in a predicament where she has to ask herself will she ever get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Firstly I don't own wowp or the characters. Secondly this is just a story, nothing real that I hope you will read and review and let me know if you want me to carry on. **

**Will I get the chance? **

Alex's POV.

I never thanked him for always being there for me and getting me out of trouble, and now well it might just be too late. I might never get the chance. And why I hear you ask well at this present time I am anxiously waiting with the rest of my family to hear some very important news about my older brother. Something I never thought I would have to go through feeling like I do now, guilty as sin. And something I never ever thought I would have to go through being the only one who knew the entire truth as to why.

You see I had used magic for my own good once again to play a prank on Justin, which once again started all the trouble. This was nothing new, as everyone who knows me, knows that I do this quite often. Justin, who by the way is my older brother, then has to come along to save the day and get the both of us out of the trouble I have just created. That's how our relationship works or should I say that's how it usually works but of course this time was different, very different and I didn't realise just how different until it was too late. Don't get me wrong Justin saved the day and us out of trouble just like he always does only this time with one major difference. As the only way he could actually get us out of the mess I created was by risking his own life for mine. Something I would never ever ask him to do and of course something I would of stopped him from doing if I had had the chance.

Whilst I'm waiting for the news on Justin, let me just explain to you what happened.

**Is it worth carrying this story on, please let me know by clicking the button below and telling me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I would just like to thank you those of you who have reviewed my story for your reviews. I would also like to send out a special thank you to Alex Kade for all her help as well. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

I suppose you could say it all started earlier last week. Justin had managed to pull off a magnificent prank on me, which had left me both embarrassed and slightly exhausted. It was the kind of prank that I usually played on Justin, a prank that was conducted perfectly and one that (even though I hate to admit it). I am proud of Justin for managing to pull off (although I would never tell him so). So this is what happened:

Justin had overheard a conversation that me and Harper were having about how I hated extra school activities. I mean, as soon as school is finished I like to get out of there as fast as I can; and if at all possible, well before it's finished. This conversation Justin overheard must of given him all the fuel he needed to get me back for some of the pranks I had played on him in the past; because at that moment, I sprang into action joining every after school activity I possibly could. I joined up for cheerleading (which I hate) tennis club (which I hate even more), many other sport-entailed activities, and somehow I even managed to get into higher Spanish and Math classes. I totally embarrassed myself in the latter ones as I had no idea what I was doing, and really had no right being there, and yet I couldn't quit - I was stuck in a classroom for an hour where everyone just laughed at me. It slowly dawned on me that I was under some kind of spell after a few days (and, okay, so that was a little slow for me but, hey, I had been working harder than normal and was extremely tired). I knew exactly who to blame, and I knew exactly how to wrap him 'round my finger to make sure he removed the spell. All I had to say was that I would never play another prank on him again and never go into his room without asking. Justin is so easy to control. Anyway, with the spell removed I had to come up with some great excuses to get me out of all the after-school activities I had joined...although for some strange reason they seemed happy to let me go, especially from the classes (really not sure why). However, I did decide to stay in cheerleading after some gentle persuasion from Harper.

So anyway, this time Justin had turned the tables (which reminds me - I'll have to get him to teach me that spell he used. It could come in hand…), and it was me who was left with the red face and me who had lost control. Now that was something I definitely didn't like and that I don't plan on letting happen again any time soon. I mean, it actually got me thinking and feeling a little guilty about all the pranks I played on Justin. I think I even started to feel sorry for him and considered for at least an hour or so on not playing any more pranks on him. Of course the guilt soon passed and getting him back became my first priority. My revenge had to be something good, something far better than the prank Justin had played on me. It had to be bigger and better and something he would not forget in a hurry, something that would make him think twice about pulling another prank on me again.

Unfortunately, those thoughts became actions and those actions brought about the reason for telling you this story...

Please if you like this story tell me by clicking on the button below and letting me know. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter is up.


End file.
